


MAGO

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender Kageyama Tobio, Dancer Hinata Shouyou, Dancing, Drinking, Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Nightclub AU, Pining, Pole Dancing, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Kageyama couldn’t think of the words to describe it, could feel his brain turning off as he watched, his mind becoming focused on one thing--Hinata Shoyo.Hinata’s eyes looked over the crowd, and for a moment they paused on Kageyama. And he could feel it in his bones, the intensity of that stare, the energy so strong that it was threatening to burst out of Hinata.It made Kageyama ache.
Relationships: Background, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

The kid didn’t look like he belonged here.

Kageyama had been working as a bartender long enough to spot the ones who were out of place. He liked to think he was better than the bouncer. Even under the strobe lighting of the club, he could tell the kid was fidgeting, fingers playing with the zipper of his hoodie—which was a strange clothing choice for the club, to begin with. His eyes were flitting back and forth across the dance floor, looking nervous until he spotted the bar and started to walk over. Kageyama sighed; He really didn’t feel like exposing a fake I.D. and breaking the kid’s heart, especially with just how hopeful he looked, eyes wide and sparkling. But there was no way this guy was 21.

The kid came up to the bar and leaned on the counter, smiling up at Kageyama—he was almost caught off guard by that wide grin, so bright it was almost blinding. He was expecting him to fumble through a drink order. Instead, he called out, just loud enough for Kageyama to hear over the music, “can I see the manager?”

Kageyama was a little thrown for a loop by the command, but he didn’t let it sway him. “Look, kid-“

“Kid?” the guy squawked.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Yes, kid. How old are you anyway? 18? 19, maybe? However close to 21 you are, I’m not going to-“

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and watched as Daichi leaned forward and shook the kid’s hand. “Hinata Shoyo, nice to see you again.”

The kid’s grin grew wider somehow, and he clasped Daichi’s hand. “You too! Thank you for hiring me, sir.”

Kageyama froze.

Huh?

“Of course,” Daichi said, “you’re gonna be a great fit here. Kageyama, this is Hinata, our new dancer.”

Hinata smiled at him, and Kageyama just stared. 

Right. the new dancer. Kageyama knew they had hired someone, but he had expected them to be... different. A woman, mainly. And not so fidgety. Someone elegant and poised, like the last girl they’d had to take on the pole. Not someone who looked like it was their first time ever being near a club like this.

Hinata leaned back from the counter and turned around, gaze moving to the pole that was elevated separately from the dance floor. “Is that the stage?”

Daichi nodded, and Hinata started to unzip his jacket, revealing a sequined ensemble. It looked much more appropriate for the club than the hoodie—the sparkling crop top hung off Hinata’s shoulder, revealing a large amount of skin, and with the oversized jacket out of the way Kageyama could see how tight the black shorts he had on were. His expression soured at the outfit—so this was one of those types of dancers, the ones who thought they were working at a strip club, a guy who would use his sex appeal to get to the crowd. Kageyama wouldn’t deny that he looked good, but he had been hoping for someone a little more artful. He should’ve known they wouldn’t be getting the same elegance that their last dancer had.

“Alright, I’m going up!”

Kageyama turned to Daichi as Hinata bounced away from them. “Who the fuck is this kid? Is he even 21?”

Daichi laughed. “For your information, he’s older than you, Kageyama. And he’s a pro at this. Just watch.”

Kageyama was ready to continue protesting when the dance began.

And how he watched.

He was unable to look away, really. Hinata became someone different the second he stepped on stage, magnetic, and Kageyama found any words dying in his throat when the music started and he began to move. There was no more fidgeting: Every movement became effortless as he spun around the pole. His legs wrapped around it with ease; he threw his head back, and Kageyama found his eyes locked on the expanse of exposed skin on his neck; He extended his leg and Kageyama was drawn to the elegant bend of his body; He swung back, and Kageyama swayed with the motion, hypnotized.

Kageyama couldn’t think of the words to describe it, could feel his brain turning off as he watched, his mind becoming focused on one thing--Hinata Shoyo. 

Hinata’s eyes looked over the crowd, and for a moment they paused on Kageyama. And he could feel it in his bones, the intensity of that stare, the energy so strong that it was threatening to burst out of Hinata.

It made Kageyama ache.

It was over too soon—Kageyama never wanted to take his eyes off that performance, but the song ended and Shoyo stopped moving, caught his breath, leaned back on the pole and panted as sweat dripped down his body. Shoyo jumped off the stage, smiling and laughing at the cheering of the crowd. He pushed his way back over to the bar.

“So!” he exclaimed, as he ran up to them and slapped his hands on the counter, still catching his breath. “What do you think?”

Daichi was grinning. “You’re perfect for the job, just like I said. Keep at it for the rest of the night and we’ll be giving you plenty more gigs.”

Shoyo’s smile grew, and he looked to Kageyama. “Still think I’m just a kid?”

“Hn. I’ve seen better.”

He was lying through his teeth. He didn’t think he would ever see anything better, more beautiful than that.

Hinata giggled, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, it’s my first night here after all. I'm still not used to the environment. I’m sure you’ll be impressed when I’m on my game!”

Kageyama tried to keep his expression blank. This was Hinata Shoyo off his game? That had been a weak performance for him? “Whatever,” Kageyama said, and he looked down at the counter.

Working with this guy was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama couldn’t stand Shoyo.

That’s what he thought at first. He really didn’t think he could endure him, assumed that was why he always flushed and fidgeted when Hinata showed up. Each time the kid appeared at the bar, Kageyama had to hold in a groan. Sure, he was good at dancing, Kageyama would give him that. Maybe better than good—maybe too good for Kageyama to put into words. 

But damn if he wasn’t annoying.

He was loud and obnoxious, and he spoke to Kageyama like they were close friends already. After being in the club for a few days he seemed to be much more comfortable, and even less aware of how much Kageyama was trying to ignore him. 

After each performance, Hinata liked to run up to the bar and loudly ask Kageyama how he thought he did, with that bright smile on his face that Kageyama almost found blinding.

“Yama,” he would say each time, “didn’t I do great?”

Kageyama would try very carefully not to look up from his work and get caught in Hinata’s stare. “Stop calling me that,” he said, as he continued to clean the glass in his hands.

Shoyo ignored him, always. “Hey, Yama, give me a drink, will you?”

Kageyama inevitably looked up. “I told you,” he said, “you can’t drink on the job. Club policy.”

Hinata groaned and leaned forward on the bar, getting closer to Kageyama. He leaned up on his arms so that they were closer in height and got close enough that Kageyama had to resist the urge to step back. “But I perform so much better when I’m a little tipsy,” he sighed, a playful smile spreading across his face. “Don’t you wanna see me when I’m really on my game, Yama?”

Kageyama was inevitably caught in Hinata’s eyes, in that gaze that seemed to swallow him whole. For a moment he could help but imagine just how it would look, a tipsy Hinata, cheeks and nose flushed, giggling as he spun fluidly around the pole-

He forced himself to look away. Hinata’s eyes had a way of pulling Kageyama in, of turning his thoughts into some kind of Hinata Shoyo mush. If he stared for too long he didn’t know what would happen.

“You can drink when you’re off the clock,” he said. “You have to be back up there in ten minutes anyway.”

Hinata pouted, leaning on his elbows. “Then, Yama, will you come and dance with me? To pass the time?”

Kageyama froze at the question. For a moment, a part of himself that he wasn’t in control of was almost tempted. But- “I’m working,” the rational part of him said. “And I don’t dance.”

“Come on, I’m sure you’re a great dancer,” Hinata teased, like he knew it wasn’t true.

Kageyama glared at him. “There are a thousand guys here who want to dance with you, I’m sure. You don’t need to bug the bartender.”

Shoyo furrowed his brow and finally turned away with a huff.

Kageyama took a second to breathe now that he wasn’t surrounded by Shoyo. He watched as Hinata approached another guy, watched their short exchange and stared as Hinata giggled and started to dance with him.

It was perfectly natural for Hinata to go dance with a stranger. It was exactly what Kageyama told him to do, so he shouldn’t have felt anything as he watched the guy put his hands on Shoyo’s hips, and his heart shouldn’t have sunk at the way Hinata pressed his body up against him and moved to the music.

It shouldn’t have been an issue. After all, Kageyama couldn’t stand Shoyo. It made no difference to him, if the guy danced with someone else.

And yet, he found his jaw clenching and his hand tightening around the glass, unable to look away.

Why him? Why the random guy? Why did Kageyama let that happen, when it could’ve been- 

“Shift’s up,” Kageyama heard, and he broke out of his trance and turned around to see Sugawara behind him, ready to take over the bar for the rest of the night.

Kageyama found that he couldn’t speak. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

Suga rose an eyebrow. “Kageyama? Are you okay?”

Kageyama nodded, his gaze slipping back to where Hinata was dancing, eyes catching on him. Hinata glanced over to him and winked. Kageyama felt himself flush.

The realization hit him, and as much as he hated it, he knew it was true the second the thought popped into his mind. There was no doubt about it.

He absolutely had a thing for Hinata Shoyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i said this was gonna be slow burn but HSHJDF the pining is starting early okay
> 
> anyway i hope you guys enjoy!! i'm really excited to write the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama dealt with his realization like he dealt with every feeling he had--by ignoring it as much as possible. He tried his best to avoid Shoyo at work whenever he could, avoiding his gaze and attempting to say out of his sight. Keyword, tried: Because Hinata was a little asshole who seemed determined to unknowingly make Kageyama’s life a living hell.

Kageyama would’ve thought Hinata was flirting with him if he was anybody else. He always came down to the bar between performances, as loudly as possible- “Yama, were you watching? What did you think? Hey, Yama, wanna dance with me today?” He seemed glued to that bar, would bug Kageyama for as long as he could. 

Worse, though, were the little things, the ones Kageyama wasn’t sure if he was imagining. The way Hinata’s eyes always seemed to land on him while he spun around the pole, and how he would stare at the bar while he was on the dance floor, and—worst—when he would wink and then laugh at the blush that crossed over Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama, then, would have to just get better at avoiding him.

This time as Hinata came down from the stage, Kageyama grabbed his jacket. “Smoke break,” he said, tapping Sugawara on the shoulder, and he stepped out from around the bar before he could get an answer.

He started to feel a bit more peaceful just stepping out of the headache that was the club. With Hinata out of sight, he could finally think straight and take a deep breath.

He reached for a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and fumbled with taking one out, placing it between his lips and grabbing his lighter-

“Whatcha doing?”

Kageyama jumped, nearly inhaling the cigarette as his eyes went wide and he turned to face Hinata.

Kageyama coughed, bringing a hand to his chest. “What the fuck does it look like I’m doing? What are you doing out here, anyway?”

Hinata shrugged and ignored the question, like always. “You shouldn’t do that. Smoke, I mean.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Cause it’s bad for me?”

“Well, yeah. And I don’t date guys who smoke. I can’t stand the smell.”

Kageyama felt himself flush. “Well, I’m not exactly trying to date you,” he mumbled, finally lighting the cigarette.

Hinata scrunched up his nose. “I know,” he said, turning away, “but if you were... yknow?”

Kageyama just grunted in response. An uncomfortable silence fell over them—for once, it seemed, Hinata didn’t know what to say.

The dancer shifted, bringing his hands to rub the sides of his arms. “It’s so cold tonight,” he mumbled.

Kageyama glared down at him. “It only seems like that cause you’re dressed like a stripper.”

Hinata huffed. “Hey, I don’t dress like a stripper! A tank top and shorts isn’t that skimpy, it’s the proper attire- You know, dancing works up a sweat, right? And anyway, with the way you always stare, I’m sure you don’t exactly hate these clothes either-“

“Oh my god,” Kageyama groaned, already regretting his misstep. 

“You know, pole dancers always get a bad rap for this stuff, so it’s very insensitive-“

“Sorry,” Kageyama said, “you don’t dress like a stripper. Okay?” He was trying very hard to hold onto his annoyed expression now, trying harder not to laugh. The way Hinata glared up at him, fists on his hips while he yelled, was adorably comical.

Hinata crossed his arms and turned his head away with a humph.

“Come on, I said I was sorry.”

Hinata just shifted further away.

Kageyama sighed. “Here,” he said, and he shrugged off his jacket, gently placing it over Hinata’s shoulders.

Hinata stiffened and slowly uncrossed his arms. When he turned to look at Kageyama his eyes were wide, mouth slightly open. 

Kageyama knew he was turning red by now. “So you’re less cold. Does that make up for it?”

Hinata gave a slow nod. “Hmm... I guess so.” He shrugged the jacket on over his arms and held it close around his body.

Kageyama tried not to stare at the way the jacket engulfed Hinata, the way he seemed to revel in having it around him. 

“Hey,” Hinata said, “this doesn’t smell so bad.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I don’t smoke that often. It’s not like I reek of it.”

Hinata hummed. “Maybe I would date you, then. If it wasn’t for your crappy personality, of course.”

Kageyama resisted the urge to punch him upside the head. 

So much for avoiding Hinata Shoyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't smoke, kids


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this chapter includes some mild themes of sexual harassment, please click off if that makes you uncomfortable.**

So, avoiding Hinata was a bust, since Hinata seemed determined to insert himself into Kageyama’s life wherever he could. Kageyama found that, despite himself, he really didn’t mind it; no matter how hard he tried to be annoyed with Hinata, he couldn’t stop himself from grinning whenever he approached with that sunshine smile. Something about being in Hinata’s presence was addicting. Kageyama felt himself itching for it, waiting for him, feeling disappointed when he didn’t appear.

They fell into a rhythm. Hinata flirted with Kageyama, and Kageyama ignored him because Hinata flirted with everyone. He would come down from the stage, ask for a dance, and Kageyama would impolitely decline no matter how much he ached to say yes. Hinata would pout and go off to the dance floor by himself, inevitably finding another guy, and Kageyama would watch him from afar, that ache growing.

Kageyama was fine with it. Or, he told himself he was fine with it. It was enough, to have even that fleeting connection to Hinata’s presence, those short moments with him. It was enough. It would have to be enough.

So once again, he declined a dance with Hinata and watched him stomp off to the dance floor. He watched as another man slid up behind him, and watched Hinata start to dance with him, with someone who was totally not Tobio. And he made his peace with it, kept doing his job like it wasn’t eating him up inside.

Still, he watched. He couldn’t keep himself from watching. And because he watched, he noticed when the incident occurred.

He was there, watching when the man in the crowd grabbed Hinata harshly by the arm and pulled him towards him. Hinata fell forward towards the man, and he laughed nervously and tried to brush it off, continuing to dance. But the man held onto him. He let go of Hinata’s arm, grabbing him by the ass and pulling him against his body. Hinata pushed him away, but the man held on.

Kageyama’s body moved on his own. He dropped the glass in his hand: it shattered on the floor as he ran out from behind the bar and shoved the man away from Hinata. The man staggered back, and Kageyama caught him by the collar and held him up. He punched him in the face, fist meeting his nose, a rush of pain going through his knuckles as the man fell back. But Kageyama didn’t let him go.

“Don’t ever fucking touch him like that,” he yelled as he punched him again. The man stumbled back, and Kageyama reached out to grab him again, only stopped by a hand on his arm.

Hinata was beside him, holding him back, eyes wide. “Kageyama,” he said, voice shaky, “it’s okay. You can stop now.”

Kageyama felt reality coming back to him, remembered where he was, saw the crowd around them, heard the music that was still blaring in the club. He took a deep breath.

What the fuck was he doing?

In a moment Sugawara was there, tending to the man who was clutching his nose. Hinata just stood there, his hand on Kageyama’s arm, waiting.

Suga turned to face Kageyama. “Break room, now. I hope you’re able to explain yourself.”

Kageyama swallowed. Shit.

—

“What the fuck were you thinking, punching a customer? Are you out of your mind?”

“Suga-“

“No! Don’t let him talk his way out of this one, Daichi! You can’t keep treating him like a kid when he does this stuff-“

“But I’m sure he has a good explanation. Don’t you, Kageyama?”

Kageyama was seated in the break room, while Daichi and Sugawara stood over him like angry parents. Hinata was sitting beside him, hands folded in his lap, looking terrified.

“The guy- The guy was touching Hinata. I had to stop him-“

Suga rolled his eyes. “It’s a nightclub, Kageyama, people touch each other-“

Hinata cleared his throat. “The guy was making me uncomfortable,” he said voice small. “Kageyama was right to step in.”

Suga paused. “Of course. But taking it this far is just-“

Daichi put a hand on Suga’s arm. “Suga. Let’s calm down for a minute, alright? Kageyama probably needs some time to collect his thoughts, after all that. And you do, too.”

Suga glared at him, but he took a deep breath, nodded. “Fine. I’m going to go discuss this with Daichi. You two... Stay put.”

The two nodded and watched Suga and Daichi leave, until they were alone and uncomfortably silent.

Kageyama cleared his throat. “So,” he asked, “are you okay?”

Hinata hummed. “I should be asking you that. I mean, you’re the one who got in a fight.”

Kageyama swallowed. “I’m sorry-“

“Thank you,” Hinata said, finally smiling. “I appreciate it. Even though it was kind of overkill.”

Kageyama blinked. The silence fell over them again, as Kageyama tried to think of something to say. His brain kept landing on one thought, stupid as it was.

“Seriously, why do you dance with those assholes?” he asked. “Why don’t you dance with- With-“

With someone like me.

He didn’t say it, but Hinata heard it in the silence. He smiled again, a little sad this time. “You told me you weren’t the dancing type.”

Kageyama swallowed. “Shoyo- I- I’ll dance with you. I’ll make you drinks on the job. I’ll quit smoking. I’ll do anything you want if you just-“

Hinata turned to face Kageyama, leaned closer. “...If I just?”

Kageyama reached out for Shoyo’s hand, held onto it like an anchor. “Be with me,” he said. “If you just be with me.”

Shoyo’s eyes seemed to light up. “Tobio,” he said, “You’re the biggest idiot I know.” and he leaned forward and kissed him.

Kageyama brought his hands to Shoyo's hips and gently pulled him closer. Shoyo tilted his head, and Kageyama leaned deeper into the kiss as Shoyo wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him close. Kageyama felt like he was ascending, his head getting fuzzy as Shoyo kissed him deeper, the taste of alcohol and smoke mixing between them. 

Shoyo was the one who pulled back, despite Kageyama holding him close. He laughed at Kageyama frowned at the loss. "Don't pout," he said, and he leaned forward and kissed Kageyama on the nose. 

Kageyama huffed. He couldn't believe how greedy he already was for Shoyo. 

"Yama," Hinata said, "are you gonna get fired?"

"What?" Kageyama laughed. "No. Suga gets this mad all the time; This is nothing. Daichi would never fire me, don't worry."

Hinata hummed. "Then... Kageyama, I have one condition if we're going to do this."

Kageyama stiffened. "Yes?"

Hinata leaned up and rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder, tilting his head to talk into his ear. "Next time I ask you to dance, you have to say yes."

Kageyama smiled, despite himself. "We'll see," he said, and Hinata punched him in the shoulder.


End file.
